criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Skeletons in Our Closet
Skeletons in Our Closet is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of the season as well the eleventh case overall. It is featured as the fifth and final case set in the The Red Gardens district of Parinaita. Plot After the events of the last case, the team rush over to the burning Dockents's house and ran inside before a confused and scared Thaddeus could stop them, they looked around for where Warren's body would be. At that minute, and due to the fire, a wall fell down revealing a blocked off Living Room from the 80's. The team found the skeleton of Warren hanging upside-down, they questioned Thaddeus Dockents about why the living room was blocked off. He replied that it wasn't him who blocked it off and that it was someone else. They also found something that lead them to Mayor Knowledge. Before they could finish the interrigation, they heard a noise coming from under the floor. They went to the blocked off living room and found a trap door, they went through it and found an underground room, they then found a closet with Doll house maker, Jack Lambari, in it. They questioned him about being in the closet and let him go. After analysing everything, Henry and the player recap the case before James Crane came in and said that he just saw two police officers entering the burning manor house! After heading to the manor, they saw a note from Jessica telling the team that they could find her at the river. They went to investigate the river and found the commissioner, James Ramless, and Tech Expert, Jessica Darwin, When asked what was going on, James told the team that he went looking for Jessica after she disappeared. The team carried on with their investigation until they were forced to return to the station. When they asked what was going on, the chief forced them to stay quiet and pointed to Jessica's room. He then stopped for a minute and sighs before revealing that Jessica was really the victim's daughter and then they heard Jessica crying and saying her father's name over and over again. After talking to Jessica about her father, they carried on with the investigation and, after finding a secret room and getting all the information they needed. However, before they arrested the killer. Jessica wanted to talk about something. They took Jessica aside and asked her what was going on, She said that she saw her father's killer and that the killer also tried to murder her as a baby, when asked why she didn't say anything, Jessica just cries and said that it was too hard to come out with the truth, Jessica then said that the killer didn't use a rope to murder her dad, they had used this strange device. The team were puzzled and asked why Jessica nor this other person were figured in the doll's house. At this point, all the suspects came in and Jack revealed that the killer made him not add Jessica or the person, when asked who the real killer was, nobody talked until the mayor told them that it was the Judge. Henry was shocked and couldn't believe it. They asked how the mayor knew this but Thaddeus butted in and replied that the judge knew about their club. James them came forward and revealed that he had stopped the judge from killing Jessica and took her home with him. He didn't know it was the judge, of course, but he saw her acting strangely. So he investigated and found some papers where she revealed that she was the killer. After asking what they should do about it. James and Samuel said that the team's new task was to arrest the judge for the murder of Warren Knowledge! They started off their plan to arrest the judge by talking to Thaddeus about if anything was left after the murder was commuted, He said that there was a strange object left by the judge after she murdered Warren. Henry and the player searched the secret room and found it. They unlocked it and send it to Jessica and she revealed an audio recording of the judge admitting that she murdered Warren. After this, the team looked around the pond and found an old, yet bloody, knife. They took some of the blood and send it to the lab. Jessica confirmed that the judge's blood was on it and that the victim's blood was also on it. They then went to arrest the judge for the murder. When they got there, the judge was in the middle of a court sentencing before they pulled her aside, they demanded answers about why she murdered Warren Knowledge, She simplify laughed evilly and said that she did it to get the 3rd gem that was needed to get into the past and mess things up. When the team asked why, she got mad and said that things were better before the age of computers, rights and many other things and that changing history would change that for good. The team found this mad and asked her where she would have gone, she said that she would have gone. She replied with the Tudor era and said that she was annoyed when they arresting Katty. She then pulled out a gun and aimed it at Jessica's head and said that she needed the last gem. Jessica, out of nowhere, managed to disarm her with some fighting moves and placed handcuffs on her, saying that this was for her father and all the pain the judge had left her with all those years. About an hour later, a new judge came out and sentenced Emily for the murder of Warren Knowledge by sending her to prison for 80 years without parole. She cursed the Parinaita Police force before being lead away by the armed guards. a week later, James Crane came in and wanted to see Jessica's gem to see if it was the real thing, After he repaired it, he told them that it was true and that he was the third gem they needed, The chief came in with good news about Duncan and said that he had returned after his 4 weeks off and that he would like to hire James and Edward as police officers, James was very happy to join and Edward, who had just come into the room with the painting, also was happy to join the police force. They placed the three gems into the painting and then, very slowly, the painting started to move with life, market places were busy and children were playing. All of a sudden, a powerful wind came through the police office. The chief demanded that the team hold onto something before they were sucked into the painting! A few minutes later, they opened their eyes to see that all of the police force were now in a Tudor street and someone was coming towards them. William Shakespeare! Summary Victim *'Warren Knowledge' (Found as a skeleton, swinging upside down) Murder weapon *'Rope' (Brain Damage) Killer *'Judge Emily Williams' Suspects Thaddeus_chapter_3.png|Thaddeus Dockents Jack_chapter_2.png|Jack Lambari Mary_chapter_2.png|Mayor Knowledge James_Ramless_chapter_3.png|James Ramless Jessica_Darwin_chapter_3.png|Jessica Darwin Quasi-suspect Judge_Williams.png|Judge Williams James_Crane.png|James Crane Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer eats Seaweed *The killer has read "The Prince" *The killer has Brown eyes *The killer wears earrings Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Blocked off Living Room (Clues: Old Skeleton; New suspect: Thaddeus Dockents) *Question Thaddeus about the blocked off living room *Investigate Blocked off Living Room again (Clues: Victim's button, Old Newspaper) *Examine Old Newspaper (Result: Old Article) *Examine Unknown female (Result: Match; New suspect: Mary Knowledge) *Confirm Warren's death to the mayor (New crime scene: Underground room) *Investigate Underground Room (Clue: Locked closet) *Examine Locked Closet (Result: Unlocked Closet; New suspect: Jack Lambari) *Speak with Jack about being in the closet *Examine Victim's button (Result: Substance) *Analyse Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats seaweed) *Analyse Skeleton (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Red Garden's river (Clues: Picnic basket, Wine glass, Faded book) *Examine Picnic basket (Result: Commissioner's badge; New suspect: James Ramless) *Speak to James about if he knows where Jessica is (Profile Updated: James can tie knots and eats seaweed) *Examine Wine glass (Result: Lipstick) *Analyse lipstick (09:00:00; New suspect: Jessica Darwin) *See if Jessica is alright (Profile updated: Jessica can tie knots and eats seaweed) *Examine Faded Book (Result: Circled words) *Analyse circled words (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads "The Prince"; New crime scene: Cupboards) *Investigate Cupboards (Clues: Medal, Bloody piece of wood) *Examine Medal (Result: Governor medal) *Ask Mary about her medal being in the blocked off room (Profile updated: Mary can tie knots, eats seaweed and reads "The Prince") *Examine Bloody piece of Wood (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (03:00:00) *Question Jack about his blood on the piece of wood (Profile Updated: Jack can tie knots, eats seaweed and reads "The Prince") *Move onto chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 *Ask Jessica about her father's murder (Profile Updated: Jessica has read "The Prince"; New crime scene: Little Hut) *Investigate little hut (Clues: Faded letter to victim, Bank cheque) *Examine Faded letter to victim (Result: Recovered writing) *Get answers from Thaddeus about his disguise with the victim (Profile Updated: can tie knots, eats seaweed and reads "The Prince") *Examine Bank Cheque (Result: Numbers) *Analyse numbers (09:00:00) *Ask James about the money the victim gave him (Profile updated: James reads "The Prince") *Investigate Wooden Stairs (Everything above must be done first; Clue: Switch) *Examine Switch (Result: Opened Room; New crime scene: Secret room) *Investigate Secret Room (Clues: Box of rope, Make up kit) *Examine Box of Rope (Result: Shiny gem) *Analyse Shiny gem (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears earrings) *Examine Make up kit (Result: Unreadable name) *Analyse unreadable name (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *See what Jessica needs from us. (Real killer revealed: Judge Emily Williams) *Move onto The Cold's House (5/5) (1 star) The Cold's House (5/5) *Ask Thaddeus about anything he might have (Available at the beginning of The Cold's House; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Secret Room (Clue: Walkie Talkie) *Examine Walkie Talkie (Result: Unlocked device) *Analyse Walkie Talkie (09:00:00) *Investigate Red Garden's River (Clue: Old Bloody knife) *Examine Old Bloody Knife (Result: Blood) *Analyse Blood (06:00:00) *Arrest the Judge for the murder of Warren Knowledge (Reward: 2x burgers) *Ask James Crane to fix the third gem (Reward: Tudor clothes) *Examine Third gem (Result: Fixed Gem) *Analyse Fixed gem (09:00:00) *Move onto the next case (In The Tudor Era!) (1 star) Trivia *The title is a reference to the saying "skeleton in the closet", which means "a discreditable or embarrassing fact that someone wishes to keep secret." *This is one of the cases were a main character is flagged as a suspect. *This is one of the cases where the killer was NOT one of the suspects. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Red Gardens